Koalas
by Shockra2000
Summary: Have you ever wondered what exactly happened the night Hope and Arthur died? Their whole family broken apart by one simple word. Koalas. Spoilers for In Too Deep! Slight HopexArthur I got the idea from that book.....


**Isabel Kabra walked into Hope and Arthur's house with two Lucian agents, ready for some answers. Their recent trip **_**somewhere **_**smelled like it must of had some motives besides recreation. **

"**Isabel?" Hope and came up off of her couch, dropped her book and walked over with Arthur, eyes narrowing. The fireplace crackled, warming the house.**

"**Why do you look so surprised, dear? Can't I come over from time to time to see my dear relatives?" Isabel's huge hoop earrings dangled as her plastered smile lit up her face.**

"**I can see straight through **_**that **_**lie." Arthur accused. "Now why were you **_**really**_** here?"**

"**Oh, I'm guessing you had fun on that trip of yours?" Isabel said calmly, throwing the trap straight at them, knowing they'd fall into it.**

**Hope suddenly shouted, "The violation of the strongholds!"**

**The model-like Kabra shrugged, "Where did you go?" **

**Arthur voice rang through the house clearly, "Our travels are our business, not yours!"**

"**Let's calm down; We only want what is ours." Her voice said in monotone. "Where did you go? Tell us or-"**

"**Or what?" Hope shouted incredulously, "You are standing in my own home and you dare to threaten me?"**

**The feud was broken momentarily by the call of, "Mommy!" by seven year-old Amy Cahill.**

**Isabel, her plan working perfectly, scooped up the squirming youth and cooed, "And who is this? What a pretty nightgown! Such cheerful teddy bears."**

"**Koalas." Amy corrected.**

**Isabel tightened her hold on Hope's daughter, smiling abominably at her on looking parents.**

"**Did your mommy and daddy bring this back for you from their trip?"**

**Her mother's face shows fear for she knows that their secret has been discovered.**

**Isabel places Amy back onto the floor and pats her head fondly, "Thank you, darling."**

**She glamorously walked out of their house and lightly shut the front door behind her.**

**Arthur and Hope stare at each other in fright. Their only cover had been discovered by a simple, deadly mistake. Their very own lives may now depend on what might happen in the next few seconds.**

**Outside, Isabel Kabra waved her hand around casually. "Burn it." She ordered. The two men beside her started the arson and the house was ablaze.**

**From inside, Dan started wailing from his bedroom. "Get the children out!" Hope cried. Arthur sprung upstairs, grabbing Dan. He gave their youngest child to his wife. Amy pulled on her mother's sleeve. "Mommy? What's going on?" **

**She led her children through the house, the temperature rising rapidly making it harder to breath. They ran outside onto the wet grass barefooted. They stopped down at the end of their lawn. Hope bent down next to Amy, hands on her checks. "I love you." She whispered, then softly kissed her forehead, then Dan's.**

**Her mother ran back into the house.**

"**Where's Mommy going?" Dan asked.**

"**She'll be back." Amy said, trying to reassure herself more than Dan.**

**They watched their mother open the door and run into their crumbling house, still smothered in ash, smoke, and fire. **

**Hope ran through the hallways until she came to Arthur's study. She opened the door and found him rumbling through his books.**

"**What are you doing?" She yelled frantically.**

"**I'm trying to find our only lead to the clue!" He shouted. **

"**We can't right now! We need to get out!"**

"**But if we lose it, we'll never find the clue!"**

**Arthur flipped open a book, coughed, then ripped out a piece of paper. "This is it!"**

**They sweated from the heat, but it still got hotter and hotter. Arthur grabbed the door handle, but cringed back in pain. "We're trapped." There was no window in the room, and there was an intense fire on the other side.**

**Hope sank onto the floor with Arthur, hand in hand, excepting their fate. They kissed slowly, making their last seconds worth while until the burning fire engulfed them. **

**Isabel walked away from the house on her phone. **

"**911, how can I help you?" "There seems to be a house on fire on Blackwood Road." She said innocently. "And t looks like there are two children here who need some assistance."**

"**Yes ma'am. We'll be right over. Thank you for informing us."**

**She flipped her phone shut, then laughed. "Mission accomplished."**

**I just read the sixth book today and it gave me the idea. I don't own the 39 clues in case you were wondering! So please review…..Great news about my sequel to The Next Clue! I am almost done it (Yay!) But I am now pushing it off to the side (Awww!) since I have to write a whole novel by the end of November, but if I have any spare time, I can try to finish it. It will be out as soon as possible. Oh- and in further chapters, here's a poll! What should be Meg's real name? It has to include the word 'Meg' in it obviously, so I was thinking Megyn or Megara. If you think of any yourselves, I would definitely take them into consideration. Thanks!**


End file.
